


nyoom

by Lallej



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallej/pseuds/Lallej
Summary: Peter's back at it again.





	nyoom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



NO1

  
  
  
  
  
NO2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time using this website or even joining this sort of thing, I am very sorry if it has grammar mistakes or etc. Took me a while to find a way to paste the images. Am crie, end my life but cheers and happy holidays from me. sorry if it succs too.


End file.
